


Wish Granted

by Zaguesezel



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaguesezel/pseuds/Zaguesezel
Summary: Shuten reflects on her time with Ibaraki





	Wish Granted

Ibaraki listened to the chatter of servants under the night sky of Rome which had become a good place for hanging out since Nero was of course the Emperor and happily accommodate everyone. It was the anniversary of the beginning of this little journey they all had in someway or another become involved in. It was nice though, night was falling and the plaza they were field became filled with lights. 

“I’m glad you waited~” Shuten said as she trotted up to her side, two large bottles of booze in hand. Ibaraki grinned toothily. 

“You didn’t even get any for me?” She exclaimed jokingly. Ibaraki had seen Shuten down that much alcohol and still go looking for more. 

“As surprisingly good partiers these people are…” Shuten said as she took a seat next to Ibaraki, leaning up on her as she took a sip of her drink from her favorite cup. “I don’t think they’re ready for two drunk oni~” 

Ibaraki blushed a bit from their closeness but took it in stride and shrugged. “I dunno…” She says, watching as Emiya and Cu Chulain suddenly broke out into a brawl, apparently drunk themselves. “We can probably push it somewhat with these people.” 

A chuckle escaped Shuten’s lips as she got comfortable next to Ibaraki, she passed her filled cup to her fellow oni who gladly supped it. 

They sat in comfortable silence, Ibaraki honestly expected Shuten to go find something to do in the crowd of servants but she instead stayed, her head rested on her own. 

“Ibaraki~” She purred, her tone was enticing, obviously about to request something, “Cross your legs please~?” 

Ibaraki raised her brow but complied, then quickly found her lap filled with her favorite oni. “Uhm??” She gasped while Shuten chuckled. 

“Your more comfortable to sit on than the ground is all~” She says easily while leaning up against her, “Now hold me, would you?” 

“Um, right!” Ibaraki squeaked out, quickly wrapping her arms around her, fastening her in place. She tried to calm her now furiously beating heart and watch the crowd again, falling into silence. 

More time passed and Night fell completely, although it wasn’t too clear some of the more sober servants were preparing something. Shuten gave a small chuckle at something. 

“What is it?” Ibaraki asked after a beat, her chin gently laid onto Shuten’s head. 

“Its just a bit funny I suppose, I would never have thought to be summoned to something like...all this. I guess I’m putting things into perspective.” Shuten answered as airily as ever. 

Ibaraki snaked her head around a bit to see Shuten’s face, a gentle smile rested upon it, a smile that was so soft and warm that Ibaraki felt her heart melt and soar at the same time. 

“I like it here….it’s as simple as that I suppose…” Shuten whispered as if just realizing it herself. Ibaraki slowly nodded against her, her hands tightening around her, Shuten’s hand gently went over her larger one.

A pop and a colorful flash sent her eyes upward. Ah, Fireworks, that’s what they were working on. Shuten chuckled again against her and took a long sip straight from the jug of alcohol she had brought. 

As the fireworks went on and the crowd fell to a murmur Ibarak spoke. “I like it here too...though you make it all the better.” She says honestly, gaining a light chuckling from Shuten. 

“You make all the times of boring peace bearable after all. And...well…” Ibaraki got a bit choked up with some emotion, hearing Shuten speak in such a way, her smile, her heart was swelling by the second. 

“Yes yes, you don’t need to say it, you already have multiple times haven’t you?” Shuten retorts, giving her hand a squeeze. “I love you too, dear.” 

Ibaraki grunted as she pressed herself into Shuten which got a full fledged laugh from her object of affections, even after all this time just those words were enough to make her body burst with enough happiness to stun her.

“There there~” She purred, reaching up to gently pet her head, which actually just made things worse. Ibaraki grumbled in response, Shuten slid her hand away and simply rested on Ibaraki. 

Once she was capable of thought once again she found a moment of clarity. Her wish had definitely been granted just then. Even with the looming threats of earth’s burning Shuten was able to smile so honestly, she was so genuinely happy, and Ibaraki could be there with her through it. 

Ibaraki could have cried if not for the fact that Shuten would either tease her or try to comfort her, both would definitely ruin the mood. 

And then suddenly a new wish appeared in her mind. 

She would defend her smile then, the phrase made her scoff lightly, she had heard her Master say that to Mash with comedic amounts of drama. Though Ritsuka never lied when she said it and neither was Ibaraki. She would defend Shuten’s ability to smile like this, she would destroy whatever it was that was waiting at the end, if only too see her smile for as long as she can, to live with a heart free of worries or troubles or weights. 

“I love you, Shuten.” She finally managed. 

“I love you too, Ibaraki.”


End file.
